


With The Night Time

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill: <i>Byron has always been fond of Hollis and Bill. After drinking himself to sleep, Byron dreams about them having sex with him and Byron his happy...... until he wakes up.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Night Time

Byron feels warm, leaning against Bill’s chest with the other man’s arms wrapped around him. Bill is kissing a trail down Byron’s arm and shoulder and is tweaking Byron’s nipple with one hand. The sensation shoots straight to Byron’s cock, making it twitch and eliciting an aroused moan from Byron. Hollis is lying down between Byron’s spread legs, enjoying the show, judging by the smile Byron encounters as his eyes meet Hollis’. Byron’s eyes fall shut then, only to snap open when Hollis bends forward to take Byron’s erection into his mouth, sliding it in deep. Byron groans loudly, wanting to buck his hips into that delicious heat, but Hollis’ hand on his hip warns him not to do it. Letting his head fall back against Bill’s shoulder, all Byron can do is let the pleasure wash over him, notice how all his senses seem to bleed together, how all he can hear is Bill’s low chuckle beside his ear and Hollis sucking him off and the hitches in his own harsh breathing. Moments pass that seem like minutes and Byron feels on fire, feels restless and pushes further back against Bill’s erection.

It is Bill’s groan that snaps Byron out of his daze and he gasps, acutely aware of how close to release he is. Leaning forward, Byron gently lays a hand on Hollis’ head, a sign for him to stop. Hollis looks up and he looks pleased with himself. Byron chuckles, running his hand through Hollis’ short hair. He motions for Hollis to move up and the other man does so, meeting Byron’s lips in a deep kiss. As they break apart, Byron feels Bill’s chin land on his shoulder and smiles slowly, turning to kiss Bill with no less feeling.

Once their kiss ends, Byron moves to the end of the bed so that Bill can stretch out and Hollis gets off the bed. Looking back at Hollis, Byron gives a cheeky grin which he then turns on Bill, as he climbs between Bill’s legs and bends down, licking a wet trail up Bill’s cock before taking it in fully. Bill’s groan is all Byron needs to know that this was a good move. Meanwhile, Hollis has slicked up his fingers and is running them teasingly over Byron’s entrance before pushing in with one of them.

Byron gives a small moan around Bill’s cock, one that makes Bill gasp, but for now Byron’s rhythm remains unchanged, steady with the use of his tongue and the occasional scrape of teeth. It is only when Hollis inserts a second finger that Byron finds it increasingly hard to keep up what he was doing, but suddenly the sensation is gone, making Byron grunt in protest.

Byron then looks up for just a moment, meets Bill’s eyes which are dark with lust, dilated with arousal and with a fluid movement Byron arches back, his mouth ready to resume its work on Bill’s cock and his ass up in the air, ready to be taken by Hollis. It is like this that they ride to orgasm and afterwards they lie down, Byron’s head resting on Bill’s shoulder and Hollis wrapped around Byron. Byron feels warm and loved as he drifts off to sleep.

*

Byron awoke with a start, unsure of where he was for a few moments. He sat up with a groan as both his back and his head protested painfully. Cold-grey morning light was filtering through the window which in all honesty needed to be cleaned. Byron’s mind felt cloudy, his head heavy, but the echoes of his dream rang clear in his mind. Even so, the sharp pain Byron felt in his hand could no longer be ignored. He lifted his hand from the floor and it was bleeding small rivulets of red making their way from his palm towards his wrist. Byron cursed under his breath and, looking to the side, found the shards of a shattered bottle to be the cause of his injury. It was then that Byron realised he’d been sleeping infront of his sofa.

Muttering another curse, Byron picked himself up off the floor and padded to the kitchen to remove the glass from his hand. But first he would have to wash away the blood. Doing so, watching the blood mingle with the water and drain away, Byron’s thoughts returned to his dream and Byron shivered, feeling a cold that was in stark contrast with the warmth he remembered from his alcohol-induced fantasies.

But they had been wrong. So very wrong. Why had Hollis been there? Byron liked Hollis, he was a good friend, but this? Why? He was happy with Bill, after all. Byron loved Bill, loved him more than he had ever loved anyone else. His dream had felt like betrayal and Byron felt dirty, he felt guilty for having betrayed Bill, however subconsciously it might have been.

Sighing heavily, Byron inspected his hand. He’d removed the larger shards of glass and from what he could tell the smaller ones had washed away. Byron supposed disinfecting was all that was left to do. His gaze swept across the kitchen counter and landed on a leftover bottle of alcohol. Byron considered it for a moment before snatching it up, however, medical use would have to wait. He needed a drink, needed to wash away the guilt and the bone-deep cold. The sun was rising and Bill would be knocking on his door soon. By then Byron would have to have forgotten what he was trying to forget.


End file.
